When the Bedroom Rule Really Doesnt Stay in the Bedroom
by Combustspontaneously
Summary: When the Eleventh Doctor wakes up to a peculiar silence, he ventures out to see something he honestly wishes he never saw.


When the Doctor first woke he found himself in near utter silence. There was, of course, the subtle hum of the TARDIS that was mostly just for show, and the normal whir of the vents that you only ever noticed when it was missing – but beyond that, not much else.

And this was spectacularly odd.

"Amy?" the time lord called, shrugging on his tweed coat over his nightclothes before warily peeking out into the equally empty corridor. "Rory?"

He didn't remember a time when the TARDIS was this quiet while Amy was on board. She was always doing something; rattling, stomping about, telling Rory off for something – she even snored while she slept. Of course, she never really owned up it – the snoring that is. Rory didn't help, submissive as he was. Always agreeing with her, that one.

Well, in any case, you could see why the Doctor was met with a chilling feeling of oddness and the quickening of his hearts as he stepped out from his bedroom into the apparently empty corridor.

"Amy?" he tried again, frowing when no reply could be heard. The couple slept two doors down from his quarters – much too close for his liking (not that he didn't like having his companions close; Rose was an excellent example of that – well, nevermind). Their… _noises _could often be heard well into the night, and often times during the mornings as well.

Gross.

He crept towards the door, reaching into his pocket for his screwdriver. Sonic at the ready, he pushed open the door, bursting into the room.

And what he saw was… nothing. There was a bed, some clothes thrown about, and a chest of drawers, but no redhead and no … whatever Rory was.

Frown deepening, he went back out, closing the door behind him. He didn't want Amy to know he'd been peeking about in there.

He shuddered as he remembered the last time he'd broken the Bedroom Rule.

It was honestly more for his benefit than theirs, he grumbled after his third time having nightmares. He just couldn't get the image out of his head. He hadn't been able to look Amy in the face for days, let alone _Rory. _That was definitely a side of the man the Doctor never wanted to see again. Ever. Ever ever ever.

He stopped next to the kitchens on the way out, but it too was void of any companions. When he turned to continue his path, hearts really beginning to race as a sheen of panic began to take over, he found it very difficult to move.

It was as if the floor wasn't letting his feet go. After a few valiant attempts, the Doctor sighed warily. "What is it, sexy?" he asked, wondering what in the galaxy could be so terrible that the TARDIS was finding it necessary to interfere. "Let me go!" he called up, growing equal parts frightened and irritated as the TARDIS grew more adamant. "Honestly," he muttered.

Finally the TARDIS let him go, with a subtle sigh that seemed very much like, '_have it your way_'.

His brow creasing he crept his way past several corridors, each as silent as the one before, until he came upon the great wooden doors that came to the library.

The walls began to pulse, subtly at first, but then more urgent, angry almost. The soft off-white evolving and twisting into dark reds, violent purples.

He stroked them consolingly. "It can't be worse than anything I've seen before," he whispered, hoping, hoping that he was right.

He slid his ear next to the door, elegant fingers curving into the great iron handles. The silence was broken by sounds of struggle, desperate groans and rustling.

He felt his hearts nearly stop, and without another moment of deliberation, he had flung the doors wide open, sonic screwdriver wielded ahead of him.

He swung it left and right, knuckles white on the grip as he beheld the most... the most… terrible, dreadful, traumatizing… most _awful _thing.

The sonic screwdriver hit the floor with an unsubtle _clang, _as the Doctor's hands flew up to cover his eyes with a shriek that seemed more likely to come out of the TARDIS than out of him.

X

"I don't know, Amy," the man paced back and front of her. "I'm really worried. I've never seen him like this."

Amy rolled her eyes, pulling up the shawl around her shoulders. "Well then you're obviously forgetting Las Vegas."

Rory grimaced. Las Vegas. Definitely not worth it. The handcuffs were a nice touch though. He thought about bringing that up again later.

" All I'm saying is," he continued with the slightest shudder. "Maybe we shouldn't have tried out the whole gag thing in the TARDIS library."

"Oh, come on," Amy smiled coyly at her husband. "Don't tell me it didn't have its… appeal."

Rory blushed very darkly.

Amy thought that was rather adorable.

"Well, let's go talk to him." she turned towards the door. "And afterwards, mister, I think I'll have to finish that book. It was about to get _very _interesting."

Rory felt parts terrified and parts terribly turned on. Oh, what was a man to do?

_A/N: I don't know why i've written this. I just know that I have. But hey, this is a good start on writing fluff, right?_

_Please review because I'll love you forever and it doesnt take longer than three seconds. You all know that reviews are like gold around here. Gold that you can give away. For free. So. Yeah. Review._

_Anyway, hope you're all well! _


End file.
